rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Pacem Order
Overview The Pacem Order is an ancient Asgarnian Order dating back to the first God Wars in the Third Age. They were founded by Diastrom Spero, the brother of Galethorn Aren and second eldest son of Aren the Mage. What little is known about the order is that they follow the three laws set down by their forefather, Diastrom. These laws consist of preserving knowledge, learning knowledge, and then applying it to preserve the peace within the Kingdoms. History The Third Age The Second Born of Aren The strength of a Diamond and the power of a Maelstrom. Diastrom Spero was named after these two creations of nature, he always followed his father's teachings dutifully, constantly trying to find balance within himself. It was when he reached the age of eighteen that his peaceful life changed, as he and his other siblings all enlisted in the God Wars, each brother picking a faction. Galethorn sided with Zamorak, the God of Chaos, the third eldest son, Riveroak, remained neutral as he followed their father's druidic teachings. Diastrom sided with Saradomin, the God of Order, it is here where the story unfolds. The Battle for Hallowvale At the age of eighteen years old, Diastrom joined with Saradomin, though he was not as magically gifted as his brother, Diastrom was a genius on the battlefield and had a good heart. Known as Diastrom the Hope, for every time he stepped onto the battlefield he'd be the one to rally the troops and lead them into the battle, as if he were a living beacon of light. It was the Fall of Hallowvale that changed the scape of his life though, Lord Drakan and his forces had decimated most of King Ascertes' armies as the Vyres pressed for control of the east. Saradomin ordered Diastrom himself to enter the fray, now at the age of 35 he'd arrive on the scene, only a few thousand soldiers remained against Zamorak's hundreds of thousands. He knew those eyes, brimming with arcane energy. Diastrom faced off with a forty year old Galethorn Aren, the mage had been cursed by Zamorak, increasing his arcane prowess by tenfold making him an even more dangerous opponent for the Saradominist Monk. Though, Diastrom had his own gift as well, Saradomin, knowing Hallowvale couldn't last the onslaught of Zamorak, had blessed Diastrom's mind. Diastrom was gifted with Spectral Vision as his eyes began to glow a divine white, his mind had also been expanded, he was able to understand and learn his enemies tactics within minutes. The battle lasted for hours as Galethorn the Red and Diastrom the Hope clashed, the sky lit up with each spell they flung at each other. While Galethorn had Diastrom beat in raw power, it was Diastrom's mind where he caused the battle to end in a stale-mate, he was able to copy his brother's style of fighting to the point. Though, eventually Diastrom was forced to retreat from Hallowvale after it fell to Zamorak and his forces, where it would then be known as Morytania. The Mortanyia Campaign (To be added.) An Order Awakens With the falling climax of the God Wars, Diastrom found his way into the land of what is known as today as Asgarnia. He'd trek upwards to the top of Ice Mountain, his spectral gaze staring into the distance, Diastrom knew he had to pass his gift along, that in order to have true peace he knew Galethorn had to die and that he'd establish his own legacy through his own order of monks, dedicated to preserving knowledge and applying that knowledge to keep the peace within Gielnor. Diastrom built a Monastery ontop of Ice Mountain with his own two hands, establishing it as the Pacem Order, which stood for hope, he then took on the surname of Spero for himself. As Diastrom Spero grew into his late forties, he had found love through a woman he had met in the God Wars and she bore four sons for him, he eventually raised each of them to be apart of the Pacem Order, and left them to follow the three laws of Pacem. The first being to preserve the knowledge, for if knowledge is lost, it cannot be used to keep the peace. The second of these laws, was to learn the knowledge, one must have a firm understanding of what they're using or what they're up against in order to keep the peace. The third and final law, is to apply the knowledge, the Pacem Order though mainly pacifists and preferring to keep to themselves, will use the knowledge they have learned to protect the ones they love and keep the peace within Gielnor. Aren versus Spero The crack of lightning smashed into the snow ridden ground in the far north, A pair of glowing white eyes looked at all the dead Saradomin forces before him. The Second Born of Aren was residing in his personal fortress in the far reaches of Trollweiss as the God Wars raged on, a pair of glowing red eyes met with Diastrom's as the doors to his fortress opened, of course it was none other than Galethorn Aren, the Taker of Souls, Butcher of Men, The Mage. Diastrom Spero, known as The Hope, the Monk of Hallowvale, or simply the Pacem Monk, stood up their eyes met as Galethorn immediately began casting high level spells, Diastrom matched him spell for spell, using his copycat ability to ward off Galethorn. Though it proved fruitless in the end, Galethorn began to use branches of magic that Diastrom had never seen before. The Mage used flesh, bone, and even spirit magic to overcome The Monk, and eventually Diastrom fell before Galethorn. His white glowing eyes met Galethorn's, Diastrom didn't say a word, but simply smiled. Galethorn Aren struck Diastrom down, his soul being sucked into Galethorn's crystal, leaving the Pacem Order to be a force to be reckoned with on their own terms. The Fourth Age Marik Spero The eldest son of Diastrom Spero, Marik, gained Grand Mastership after the death of his father. Marik Spero studied the laws of Diastrom dutifully, and was a master in the art of Air Magic, he was known as Marik, the wind of the north due to his prowess in the branch. It was during the Fourth Age where The Pacem Order prospered under the tutelage of Marik Spero, the monk fell in love with the woman known as Aurelia Daco, she was a fiery red haired warrior who hailed from the Fremmenik lands, together they bore three children, two sons and a daughter. While The Pacem Order prospered, the Kingdom of Kandarin was being threatened by a lich, Marik heard of the fall of the once great Aren site known as Duskfort, and the death of his long time friend Kendrick Aren. The Pacem Monk decided to take matters into his own hands once he got word that a lich known only as, Thorvald Souleater, was on the loose. The lich spread death across Gielnor and consumed the souls of any unfortunate enough to cross his path, it was at Pacem Keep where the fall of the Pacem Monks began. The Misthalin-Mortanyian War The Misthalin–Morytania War was a conflict between the vampyres of Morytania and the Varrockian army. After taking over all of Hallowvale in the Third Age, Lord Drakan wanted to expand his borders, so he crossed the River Salve and waged war on the Kingdom of Misthalin. The Pacem Order had caught wind of this revolt against the Kingdom, the Grandmaster at the time Marik Spero and his brother, Syren aided Ivandis Seergaze and the Varrockian forces. After months of war against the humans, the vampyres retreated back to Morytania, and that led to the blessing of the River Salve to keep them there. Of those priestly warriors, Ivandis Seergaze still tried to battle the vampyres, which ultimately lead to his death. In the end Marik and Syren aided in the victory for the Kingdom of Misthalin, returning to Pacem Keep. Though the Warriors kept back the tide, the vampyres had soon recovered from their losses and grew ever stronger, cracking down harder on the struggling humans of the land, and thus ensued the Sanguinesti Liberation War, as the Myreque tried to claim back the Sanguinesti region of Morytania from the control of the merciless House Drakan. The Pacem Lost Marik knew immediately, he smelt the death approaching his fortress in the far north-east of Asgarnia. Thorvald Souleater intended to wipe out The Pacem Order, they had attempted to quell the threat of Martin Aren for too long. A pair of white glowing eyes were seen by Thorvald as the doors opened to Pacem Keep, it was none other than Marik Spero himself, the north wind, son of Diastrom Spero. He knew that in order for his family to survive, he had to face the lich alone. An immediate evacuation was ordered, but none escaped Thorvald's wrath. Marik Spero put up the best fight that he could, firing air surges and creating tornadoes every which way in an attempt to stall the immortal Aren, but to no avail. Eventually, Marik succumbed to his wounds, falling to his knees. The lich opened his maw and sucked the soul right out of Marik, his spectral vision leaving him as the light in his eyes die, Thorvald then proceeded to kill every other monk there, leaving no one alive in his destructive wake, The Pacem Order had fallen. The Hunt for a Lich Only the four sons of Diastrom had survived the ordeal. They reconvened in their brother monastery in Edgeville, deciding what should be done about the Order. The second eldest, Syren Spero became the new Grandmaster of The Pacem Order and took it upon himself to track down the devastating Aren that had destroyed Duskfort, and now Pacem Keep. Syren Spero spent most of his latter years attempting to track down the lich, finding a pattern as it ravaged throughout the Kingdom of Kandarin. Syren came across a man known as Malik Grest in the late Fourth Age, the two became good friends as they tracked down the Souleater together. The time had finally arrived, Syren and Malik's hunt was coming to an end. The two approached Brickforce Tower as they both sensed the Necrotic energies within, Malik and Syren engaged Thorvald in battle. Spero and Aren alike fighting for the peace of the Kingdom, the lich ripped out Grest's eye, Syren took his chance to fight Thorvald alone, attempting to buy his friend some time to recover. It was then, Malik found the Brickforce Mirror that he would use to imprison the lich, Syren fought valiantly so that his friend's plan could succeed, and it did. Syren Spero died a martyr, Malik Grest had imprisoned Thorvald, at the cost of The Pacem Order's Grandmaster. The Phantom and The Warrior "You expect me to just stand by, Mason?! Our brothers died defending the Kingdoms, I will not have our Order forgotten because you wish to run!" - Vincent Spero talking to his brother, Mason Spero. They were on the run for too long, Pacem Keep had been restored under the tutelage of Grandmaster Mason Spero, he had earned his name The Phantom due to his reclusive nature and keeping The Pacem Order secretive for the remainder of the Fourth Age. Though, the youngest of Diastrom's children, Vincent, did not agree with Mason's methods. He believed The Pacem Order should be prominent as it was in the late Third and early Fourth Age, Vincent and Mason had watched their kin die and what did the Grandmaster do? Nothing. Vincent did what he believed was right, he challenged Mason to single combat, the duel was drawn out due to Mason's defensive style of fighting, eventually Vincent overpowered him though, killing his own brother and earning the title of Grandmaster and The Warrior. Not all the monks agreed with his methods though, during Vincent's twenty year reign as Grandmaster the monks were an Order divided, those who followed the laws that Diastrom had set down for the Order and those who followed Vincent in his bloodthirsty conquest of rebuilding a new Pacem Order, one that wasn't afraid to fight. Eventually though, even Vincent the Warrior died, the death was investigated by the Order, and the case was closed when they deduced the middle aged Spero died from over exposure to adrenaline. Therefore, The Pacem Order was once again without a Grandmaster. The Fifth Age Two Sons and a Daughter Although, all was not lost, not yet. Through Marik Spero's blood-line he had three children. The eldest was Carter Spero, whom became the next Grand Master of the Pacem Order, the second son was Izaya Spero, whom was on the physical strength side instead of magic, preferring to use his weapon, Awakening. The daughter of Marik Spero was Rebecca Spero, who excelled at law magic and lunar magic. The three siblings eventually went on different paths, though it was through Carter Spero who kept the order alive throughout the Fifth Age, where he eventually had a son around age 169 of the Fifth Age, his name was Solus Spero and this is where his story begins, in year five of the Sixth Age. He is currently enrolled at the Aren Arcane Institute, learning Magic Reversal Curses, Alchemy, and Enchantments. Solus hopes to revive The Pacem Order in the near future, though other than that his intentions are unknown. The Sixth Age Returning to his Roots A fierce wind blew at the bottom of the mountain that Diastrom's Temple was secluded in. The snow picked up as a violent blizzard covered the area, though this did not stop Solus Spero from achieving his goal. He began the trek up the mountain, leaving a set of footprints in the snow that covered up as fast as they were made. The Pacem Monk was not alone though, he turned to see a boy with yellow eyes and pale skin, he claimed to be from Martin Spero's line, though Solus knew there was no one by that name that had ever existed in his Order, therefore he was immediately cautious of the boy. He said his name was Philip, Solus believed he could trap the boy so he allowed him to travel with him to Diastrom's Temple. As they made their way up the mountain, Solus noticed Philip was carrying a large broadsword that had a wild and uncontrolled aura of magic to it, causing him to be more skeptical of the false Spero. They eventually reached the top of the mountain where Diastrom's Temple was said to be, but it was merely a tent. All seemed hopeless before Solus entered the tent, uncovering a secret entrance into his forefather's temple, he and Philip descended down the ladder and into the entrance room. It was strange though, torches had already been lit inside but Philip seemed to pay no mind, Solus began to lecture the boy on Spero history as they entered the second room which had seven glyphs that radiated a faint magical aura. Six of the glyphs were in an outer circle and a seventh one was in the center, Solus knew this was his chance to trap the boy-lich, while he was lecturing the kid he told him to go read the seventh glyph in the center this is when he sprung his trap. In one swift movement, Solus activated the seven glyphs, as he had set this trap up days prior to Philip and him venturing into the temple. The boy revealed his true nature as he split open a rift in reality itself with his broadsword, Riftwave. Solus then escaped to the second chamber deeper underground, Philip's plans thwarted, escaped as well. As Solus entered the second chamber, he had found what he was seeking. The Armor of Diastrom Spero, created out of a Copper/Silver mesh so it has much magic fluidity. Though, it was merely ceremonial at this point. After Solus had retrieved the armor, he made Cadava Aren aware of the situation of Philip Aren. Solus then learned there were many more threats to the realm other than Philip, so first thing was first. Solus Spero went to go enchant the Armor of Diastrom Spero. The Spero Mind In the Third Age, as the God Wars raged upon Gielnor, Diastrom Spero's mind was blessed by Saradomin, and all those who came after him as well. The abilities that Saradomin gifted Diastrom and his blood line with are as follows * Spectral Vision - The ability to see magical auras around all living creatures, as well as being able to see life anima flow through all living things. * Enhanced Thought Process - Through the blessing of Saradomin, Diastrom and his Spero blood line are able to learn any form of combat, lore, or anything else of the like at a rapid pace. Example; it only took Marik a week to become an adept in the art of Air Magic. * Fortified Mind - The ability of having one's mind like a fortress, Lunar Mages, Cerebralmancers, and any mind mages of the like would find that attempting to enter a Spero's mind will prove very difficult. A good example of this being, A Spero's Mind is similar to that of a fort built entirely of steel. Notable Speros Today Living Speros * Solus Spero - Great Grandson of Diastrom Spero, and Grandson of Marik Spero. Current 'Grand Master' of the Pacem Order, also enrolled in the A.A.I. He has been seen active in the Kingdom of Kandarin. * Sindor'ler Hefin-Spero - The Grandson of Vincent Spero and Emerys Hefin, He's also the son of Nico Spero and second cousin of Solus Spero. He has been seen active, he is 1/4 elf due to Vincent marrying into the noble elven House Hefin. * Glock Spero - The son of Izaya Spero, first cousin to Solus. He was last seen traveling to the Kingdom of Asgarnia to establish a branch of The Pacem Order. * Jewell Spero - The daughter of Rebecca Spero, first cousin to Solus. She was last seen traveling to the Kingdom of Misthalin to establish a branch of The Pacem Order. * Rebecca Spero - The Third Born of Marik Spero. Quite adept in the darker forms of arcane arts, she defected from the Pacem Order due to dabbling in Demonology and it is said she summoned a very powerful Alyroth Demon in the Wizard's Tower. Having since redeemed herself, she is the mother of Vynriette Aren. * Vynriette Spero-Aren - Vynriette has always been Calculated and deceitful, from her time spent with her father in the Khazard army to her time that is now spent with the Aren Family. She is, however, kindhearted and cool-headed. Recently coronated the Queen of Arenvale, her mother is Rebecca Spero. * Janus Spero-Aren - An undead lich by unknown means, he was the Lord Keeper for Janet Aren during her reign as Grandmaster, it is known he is one of the sons of Vincent Spero. Missing Speros * Izaya Spero - The Second Born of Marik Spero, very strong physically and possesses a weapon known as Awakening, it is unknown what the weapon does or where Izaya is. Dead Spero * Diastrom Spero - Founder of The Pacem Order, known as Diastrom the Hope in the God Wars. He died at the hands of his brother Galethorn Aren, during their second duel. * Marik Spero - Former Grand Master of The Pacem Order, died in the late Fourth Age after keeping his family safe from Thorvald Souleater. He was known as Marik Spero, the North Wind due to his prowess in Air Magic. * Syren Spero - Brother of Marik Spero, after the death of Marik he attempted to hunt down Thorvald on his own which led to his demise. * Nico Spero - Former Grandmaster of the Pacem Order, said to have died of natural causes. * Mason Spero - Brother of Marik Spero and former Grandmaster of The Pacem Order. Kept the Order hidden from Thorvald and any other threats in the Fourth Age after the death of Syren and Marik. Killed by Vincent Spero. * Vincent Spero - The youngest of the four brothers, He was irrational and angry that Mason would rather hide than fight. Died of natural causes. * Carter Spero - Former Grandmaster of the Order and father of Solus Spero. He is the First Born of Marik Spero, and was always wise beyond his years. He contradicted the Order's teachings by instead living by the heart instead of mind, he died after growing old and giving his son his Amulet. Land Owned * Pacem Keep - A hidden monastery in the far north eastern reaches of Asgarnia, said to be located near Ice Mountain. * Diastrom's Temple (Destroyed) - Where Diastrom Spero was blessed by Saradomin during the Third Age, his temple was destroyed by he and Galethorn's duel. It now lies in ruins in the far north, near Trollweiss. List of Grandmasters Third Age * Diastrom Spero - Held for 50 years, Founder of the Order. Fourth Age * Marik Spero - Held for 70 years, Famed Aeromancer of the Fourth Age. * Syren Spero - Held for 30 years, brother of Marik Spero and died attempting to hunt down Thorvald. * Mason Spero - Held for 50 years, known as The Phantom due to him secluding The Pacem Order away from Gielnor after the invasion of Thorvald. * Vincent Spero - Held for 20 years, one of the most irrational Grandmasters. Fifth Age * Nico Spero - Held for 30 years, son of Vincent Spero. * Carter Spero - Held for 80 years, son of Marik Spero. Sixth Age * Solus Spero - Current, Son of Carter Spero, Grandson of Marik Spero. One of the last remaining Pacem Monks, currently enrolled at the Aren Arcane Institute learning about Magic Reversal Curses, Alchemy, and Enchantments. Spero Artifacts '''Armor of Diastrom Spero - '''The battle-armor Diastrom wore during the God Wars, it is made of a Copper and Silver mesh as to provide a high amount of magical tolerance. Has been recently found and enchanted by Solus Spero, allowing him to use a limited amount of Magic Reversal Curses through the Armor itself. '''Stormclaw - '''Marik Spero's battlestaff, he had this staff since he was in his teens and it was even used in the fight against Thorvald Souleater, it is said to be powerful enough to create tsunamis and typhoons. '''Awakening - '''The blade of Izaya Spero, it was blessed by his brother Carter. The blade has the ability to splice through magic, instead of channeling it. '''Amulet of Carter Spero - '''An amulet worn by Carter Spero, it is said to provide the wearer with speed that surpasses that of a normal man, if used with Awakening or Stormclaw it will provide a deadly combo. '''The Tome of Rebecca Spero - '''Rebecca Spero's personal research on Lunar Magic, she studied the art of mind reading, mind blocking, and when advanced enough perhaps even mind manipulation. Trivia * Diastrom Spero is the Second Eldest son of Aren the Mage. * Diastrom was the brother of Galethorn Aren. * Marik Spero was one of the most powerful Aeromancers of the Fourth Age. * Marik Spero and Kendrick Aren were close friends. * It is rumored Carter, Izaya, and Rebecca are all still alive. Category:Aren Category:Asgarnia Category:Kandarin Category:Mage Category:Saradominist Category:Humans Category:Magic Category:Organization